Entre Susurros y Murallas
by Queen-Of-Deficit
Summary: Encuentro entre Riddle y la Dama Gris, cuando él busca trabajo en Hogwarts  memoria de Dumbledore, El Príncipe Mestizo . Después de un tiempo, Riddle se eenfrenta con Helena, quien un tiempo atrás, le confesó la ubicación de la diadema de su madre...


**Disclaimer: siempre he querido una historia así (más bien crearla con ayuda de algún roler, jaja). Siempre me imaginé a Tom Riddle pavonearse al aprovecharse de la Dama Gris, cuando acude al castillo "en busca de trabajo" (el Príncipe Mestizo, una memoria de Dumbledore). Los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling (Diosa!), así que… Reviews! (L)**

**Dama Gris: /29r96zf**

**Tom Riddle: /25nx3nu**

Entre las murallas, Tom sabía, habían historias que no podían ser contadas más de dos veces, o en su caso, aquellas cosas que había hecho en su estadía, no podían ser contadas al menos que no hubiera una razón especial, una que valiera tanto como él (tal vez nunca, nada o nadie valdría la mitad de lo que valía).

Muchos magos le tenían el merecido respeto, aquellos que sabían lo que era lo correcto. Otros le temían, cosa que era mejor que la primera designación… Y estaban aquellos que no tenían ni un poco de sentido común y no le respetaban ni temían, como Albus Dumbledore, aquél viejo decrépito que nunca había visto con buenos ojos a Riddle.

¿Pero qué importaba? Si no quería entender con buenas maneras, los actos y sus propias vivencias le harían cambiar de opinión con el tiempo, de manera lenta, sufriendo internamente, porque sabía que ese anciano no era precisamente abierto a emociones negativas. Era patético, cobarde…

Sin embargo, aunque no gustara de las exageradas y bizarras maneras de Dumbledore, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que verlo… y ahí estaba: el mejor mago en ascenso, el más poderoso, el único… estaba ahí, caminando sobre aquellos corredores del castillo de manera imperiosa, en completo silencio, con secretos en la mirada y ese intento de sonrisa que lograba estremecer a más de uno, ya que verlo directamente significaba sentir las más horrorosas sensaciones, percibir las más terribles acciones, lidiar con los peores sentimientos… solo con una estudiada mirada.

Entre uno de los corredores antes de llegar al despacho se había encontrado con una imagen que no podía expresar más que resentimiento, decepción. La habría pasado completamente por alto, pero esa alta y esbelta presencia le llevó recuerdos de su pasado. Valiente, valiente era Helena Ravenclaw al estar esperándole. ¿Qué podía perder? Si hacía recuento de los daños, nada podía lastimarla. Siguió silenciosamente con la mirada Tom Riddle, quien poco a poco fue interrumpiéndose el paso, con las manos en la espalda y un semblante que ahuyentaba incluso al mismo Peeves.

-Helena, no has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo con un entonadamente reservado, pero aquél sarcasmo hiriente podría ofender hasta al más severo de los corazones. La Dama Gris solo levantó más su mentón, llevando ambas manos a su pecho.

-Y muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, Tom- contestó ignorando aquél hiriente comentario. -Tus ofensas siempre se tratarán del exterior, sin embargo, deberías de estudiarte a ti mismo, ya que tus acciones no son las más atractivas. Ni siquiera para un ser tan vil como tú.

-Oh, Helena… Es comprensible que sigas enojada, y ha sido bueno encontrarte.

-¿Para agradecer mi ingenuidad, para burlarte de mí?- demandó serenamente aquella muchacha con aire profundo. -No, Tom. No te molestes en agradecimientos vanos, traicionaste mi confianza…

-No, tampoco ha sido por eso, Helena. Una cosa debes de saber: no te agradecería nada, jamás lo haré- sonrió de medio lado, cuando ese lúgubre brillo llegó a sus ojos.

Sin avisar, se acercó más a la Dama Gris, quien no se movió, ni inmutó. Su carácter siempre había sido racional, valiente. Aunque demostraba de vez en cuando su sensibilidad y delicadeza. Sobre todo cuando el Barón Sanguinario merodeaba cerca.

-Eres un descarado, Tom Riddle- reprendió con su reservada entonación. -Algún día, Tom… alguien será justo y pagarás por la falta que me hiciste. Por la insolencia y lo erróneo de tus actos, algún día pasará y estaré dispuesta a ayudarle- terminó lanzándole una mirada de total desprecio.

Pero Tom Riddle no se ofendió, simplemente soltó una descarada risa ahogada y le sostuvo la vista, alejándose de ella y caminando lentamente en círculos como un león enjaulado.

-Algún día, Helena, alguien te reclamará por tu error. Muchos lamentarán tu confianza depositada en mí para soltar alegremente la ubicación de tu preciada diadema… Y nadie estará para ayudarte.

La mirada de la Dama Gris, a pesar de un fantasma y ser pálida, se oscureció por completo. Había cometido el error más grande, había confiado en alguien al decir tales secretos, había pagado severamente. Negó lentamente la cabeza, una enorme decepción la invadió, seguida de rencor, de algo que no podía decirle al monstruo que estaba frente a ella.

-Que Merlín tenga piedad de ti, Tom Riddle. Que alguien te ayude a tomar mejores caminos, no a cometer los más atroces actos… Andas por aquí, visitando al profesor Dumbledore como si nadie estuviera al tanto de las cosas que están pasando allá afuera.

-Es una pena que no puedas verlo por ti misma, te encantaría. Las desgracias han sido parte de tu… vida, por lo que me contaste hace tiempo atrás- terminó con su media sonrisa.

Se detuvo para observarla, sin escudos, indefensa. Demasiado fácil.

Fue entonces cuando la Dama Gris se alejó, flotando silenciosamente y sin observarle. Su decepción sería eterna, al menos daba esa sensación. Tan fría y tan distante… parecía increíble que Tom Riddle la hubiera manipulado para saber la ubicación de la diadema, pero lo había logrado…

-¿Tom? Oh, aquí estás…- dijo Minerva McGonagall cuando su rostro se asomó debajo de ese sombrero puntiagudo, buscando seguramente al invitado de Dumbledore. -El profesor te espera en su despacho- terminó, esperando a Riddle quien caminaba directamente hacia ella y se alejaba de aquél corredor.

Caminaron juntos, en completo silencio mientras la túnica de McGonagall se movía y provocaba pequeños ruidos al roce de sus telas. Casi al llegar al despacho del profesor, Tom pudo sentir de nuevo esa mirada, la de Helena, quien seguía dolida por su traición. Le observó entrar mientras el asentía descaradamente después de McGonagall.

-Algún día, Tom Riddle…- dijo alejándose.


End file.
